My Mixed Up Life
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Lilly gets raped,But only tells one person.....Jackson.Who just so happens to be her boyfriend.What happens when she gets Pregnant?What happens when the last person she ever wanted to find out finds out?COMPLETE! :D
1. The Premeire

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Summary**

**Lilly gets raped,But only tells one person.Jackson,Who just so happens to be her boyfriend.What happens when she gets Pregnant?**

**People are thinking that Jackson is the Father.Even her own Mother doesn't beleive her.Read to find out what will Happen Next!**

**Okay That is just the summary...I don't know If I am going to continue it or not though.**

**Do you think I should?Tell Me in a review.**

Lilly POV

"Are you ready Lola?"Hannah Montana (A.K.A Miley Stewart)asked me If I was ready to get out of the car and go to the Movie Premeire.

"Yeah,I am ready."Lola said right before Hannah Opened the Limo door and got out.

Lola got out right behind Hannah and slammed the car door shut.

_"I hate all these stupid Flashes!I don't think that people should be able to take pictures of someone un-less they ask them."_Lilly thought.

As soon as Hannah and Lola walked inside they were Amazed by all the people in there.

"Oh Hello,"Traci the snotty girl who always talked through her nose said.

"Hey Traci!"Hannah said and hugged her.

"Hi,"Lola said when Hannah had let go of Traci.

"Hello LuftLoser,"Traci replied.

"Lufnagle."Hannah and Lola said at the same time.

"Oh Whatever,"Traci said then walked off.

"I gotta go to The bathroom,"Lola wispered In Hannah's ear.

"Excuse Me,"Hannah said to this Lady who worked at the Theatre.

"Yes,Miss Hannah Montana?"The Lady asked Nervously.

"Just call me Hannah,"Hannah said a bit annoyed.

"Okay Miss Hannah,"The Lady said.

"Do you know where a bathroom is located?"Hannah asked in a very aggravated tone.

"Yes,Miss Hannah,The nearest one is an Employees restroom," The lady in-formed her,"Is That all right?"

"Yes,That will be fine,Can you tell me how to get there though?"Hannah asked.

"Oh,Yes.Yes, I can."The Lady said,"You go through those doors that say "Employees Only" on them.Then you walk down that hal;l and when it comes to a three way stop you turn Left and It is the second door on the right.Any thing else Miss Hannah?"

"No,But Thank You anyways."Hannah said with a smile.

"Do you mind going by yourself?I would kinda like to stay here."Hannah asked Lola.

"No,I don't mind. I'm sure that I'll be fine."Lilly said.

Authors Note!!!!!!

I hope you liked it,I don't know If I should continue it or not though.

If I write more I promise the next chapters will be longer.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. If you scream you die

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 2**

_"Do you mind going by yourself?I would kinda like to stay here."Hannah asked Lola._

_"No,I don't mind. I'm sure that I'll be fine."Lilly said._

"Thanks Lola,I think I am going to go find Jake!" (It was Jake Ryan's movie premeire)Hannah wispered to Lola.

"Okay,Bye!"Lola said before she walked through the "Employees Only" Doors.

Lilly walked down the long hall,The Lights kept flickering So she couldn't see very well.

Lola could see the part where the Hallway slipts into two when someone grabbed her from behind and said,"You don't want to know what'll happen if you scream."

Lilly's eyes windend when The man pulled out a knife and put it to her throat.

"You are going to walk forward with your hands up.You are going to have your eyes closed.And you are going to Turn where I tell you to turn.Got it?"The man asked.

Lilly Nodded nervously.

Then Man opened the door and looked both ways before he said walk out the door and turn to your left (The Way she was walking first)Keep walking untill you can't walk anymore that way and just stop there.

Lilly Did as she was told she walked forward.

_"What is going to happen to me?!?!?Am I gonna die?Is he going to kill me?I shouldn't have cam here,I should have stayed home and Jackson could've come over and we could have watched some movie on the couch together.But Nooooo I had to listen to Miley.I just HAD to come here tonight.I just HAD to meet some famouspeople that I have already met 20 times before.I just HAD to not go to the Bathroom before we left.If I would've went to the bathroom before we left I wouldn't be in This Predicament."_Lilly was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she walked straight into the wall and fell backwards.

She quickly jumped up from on the ground and just stood there.

After standing there for about two minutes she opened her eyes really slowly.

Seeing that there was none infront of her she slowly turned her head and saw the man leaning against the wall looking at her.

She quickly shut her eyes and snapped her head back infront of her.

"I was wondering when you were going to get curious."The man said.

"Please,Please,Please let me go...I can Pay you!My best friend is Hannah Monatana!I can give you free tickets for Like ever!I can make you rich!I'll do anything in my power.Just please let me go."Lilly wispered to The Man.

"You know I think I'll take you up on that offer.But first...Lets have a little fun."Then man replied in a nasty voice.

He roughly grabbed her by her arm and Dragged her down the hall to the right (Opposite of The Bathrooms).

"What are you going to do to me?"Lilly asked,Tears starting to form.

"Oh you'll see..."The man said with a laugh.

The man dragged her into a room and pinne her against the wall.

"Remember If you scream,You die."The man said with a smile.

The tears were pouring down her face when she nodded.

**Authors Note!!!**

**Sorry That it was short,But I am trying to update every day.**

**Thank you to sxcjeje , hsmtroyella and Mrs. Musso , PaigeMatthews06 , swiglo3000 , Forever-charmed14 ,marybeth (Anonymous) , olivermileylilyfreak , HannahMeddy , Sidhe-Anomaly , cat (Anonymous) , and mareaves (Anonymous).**

I would really,really,really,really,reallly, REALLY like 10 reviews before I update next.Really.So If you read this please review.Even if you don't normally review,Please Review.

I am just about to write the next chapter of this...It depends when you want to read it,If you want to read it lets say...Tonight?Review!Because If I get some reviews I will post the next chapter!


	3. Have fun with Jake

**My Mixed Up Life **

**Chapter 3**

_"Remember If you scream,You die."The man said with a smile._

_The tears were pouring down her face when she nodded._

"Now that we got that clear we can carry on..."The man said.

"Please Don't,"Lilly wispered through her tears.

The man just smirked and started tugging at her Dress.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

The man said,"Thanks,I had a good time."

He quickly got dressed and right before he left he said ,"And don't even think about telling the police...See you soon."

As soon as the Man left Lilly put her clothes back on and wiped her tears away.

She opened the door and looked both ways,She then quickly hurried to try to get back to the Movie Premeire.

She Finally got found the "Employees Only" door and quickly came out of it.

The Movie had not started yet so there was still alot of people in the room.

Lola quickly found Hannah who was flirting with Jake.

Lola walked up to Hannah from behind and wispered into her ear,"I want to go now.I am going to call Jackson and ask him if he can come pick me up."

Hannah turned around and said ,"Lola,Are you Okay?You've been crying,What is wrong?"

"N-Nothing.I just don't feel very good.I am going to get Jackson to come pick me up...You stay here and watch the movie."Lola told Hannah.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"Hannah asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yeah,I am positive.Go Have fun with Jake."Lola said trying to be happy.

"Okay,If you say so.I'll see you later tonight Okay?"Hannah said in a Un-Sure voice.

"Bye Hannah.Bye Jake."Lola said.

"Bye Lola,''Jake said as Lola was walking away.

Lola took her pink cell phone out of her Pocket and scrolled down to "Jacky" she pushed the 'Send' button and quickly put the phone up to her ear.

_Ringgggggggggggggggggggg_

_"Please Pick Up Jackson..."_

_Ringggggggggggggggggggg_

_"Please..."_

_Ringgggggg-_

"Hello?"Jackson said.

"Jackson,can you come pick me up?"Lilly said into the phone.

"Yeah,But I thought you were going to a movie premeire with Hannah?"Jackson said as he went up the stairs to get his keys.

"Something hap-pened,And I want you to pick me up...So can you p-lease hur-ry?"Lola asked,her voice cracking.

"Yeah,I'll be right there...Where are you?"Jackson asked.

"I am on the corner of 'October' and 'Balcony Avenue'.Do you know where that is?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah,I'll be there in like 15 minutes Okay?" Jackson told her as he started his car and backed out of the Driveway.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up on such short notice..."Lilly said.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes okay?"Jackson said.

"Bye,Jackson."

"Bye,Lilly."

Lilly hung up her phone and sat down on the curb crying quietly.

Authors Note!!!!!!!

I told you that I would update soon!

I am on a roll,I think I'll write another chapter.

Please Review!


	4. I just need to be alone now

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 4**

_"I hope I never see that man again...I hope Jackson gets here soon...I bet Miley is having a good time."_Lilly thought.

Jackson pulled up in his Girly car and Lilly quickly got it.

"Whats wrong?"Jackson asked Lilly.

"I w-was...raped."Lilly choked out.

Jackson was speechless,He didn't know how to comfort his girlfriend.

Lilly then started shaking.

"I...I am so sorry Lilly,Do you want me to take yo to teh Police Department?"Jackson asked.

"N-No!"Lilly yelled.

"Then do you want me to take you home?"Jackson asked.

"Do you think that I could come back to your house?"Lilly asked .

"Yeah,That is fine."Jackson said as he started the car.

"You really should tell the police..."Jackson said after about five minutes of Silence.

"I told you,I can't."Lilly replied as she wiped the running mascarra on her sleeve.

"Lilly,He assaulted you!You have to tell the police!"Jackson said angrilly.

"Jackson,he told me he would hurt somebody If I tell the Police,"Lilly said.

The rest of the ride home was quiet.

When they got back to the Stewarts house Lilly asked,"Do you think that I could use your shower?"

"Yeah,Go right ahead."Jackson said in a sad voice,"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay,"Lilly said as she walked up the stairs with Jackson behind her.

Lilly went into the Bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She Looked horrible.Her hair was all messed up,Her Dress was on backwards,Her Lipstick was smeared,and her Masscara was all down her face.

She took a long hot Shower.

When she got out she realised she had no clothes so She wrapped a towel around herself and went into Mileys room to borrow some clothes.

She picked out a T-shirt that said "Stupid Is As Stupid Does" and some sweat pants.

When she was done changing she sat down on the bed.

Jackson knocked softly and heard a muffled ,"Come In..." In return.

He slowly opened the door to reveal Lilly in the middle of the bed hugging her knees and crying.

"Lilly?"Jackson said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

He went to wrap his arms around her and she scooted away.

"Lilly..."Jackson said saddly.

"Jackson,I just need to be alone now."Lilly told him.

"Okay,I guess I'll talk to you later..."Jackson got up and walked out of the room.

Authors Note!!!!!!!!  
Thanks for ALL the great reviews!

I am In softball now so I am going to be even more busy!

So now I am going to have trouble updating fast.Sorry.


	5. I wish I could beleive you

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 5**

_"Jackson,I just need to be alone now."Lilly told him._

_"Okay,I guess I'll talk to you later..."Jackson got up and walked out of the room._

Lilly grabbed a pillow off of the floor and hugged it.

_"How could this of happened to me?How?I am always careful.I hardly ever walk around alone.I am only fourteen.FOURTEEN!How can someone rape a young girl?I wish I would have just stayed home.If I would have then this all would have been diffrent."_Lilly thought as she layed down on her side and slowly Drifted off to sleep.

Three Hours Later

"Lil-ly,Lilly wake up,"Miley said as she gently shook Lilly's arm to wake her up.

Lilly opened her eyes and saw a whole lot of brown hair and no face,so she screamed.

"Lilly,SHHHH My dad and Jackson are both asleep!"Miley loud-wispered to her as she stoppen screaming.

Right then Jackson burst through the door and yelled,"Is everything okay in here?!"

"Yeah,Everything is fine Miley just scared me."Lilly said.

"Okay,That is good.Don't scare me like that again though.Goognight,"Jackson said and then walked out of the room,pulling the door closed behind him.

"Okay,That was weird."Miley said then took her Hannah wig off,"Why did you leave me with Zombie boy earlier?"

"Oh...Uh...I...Was...Um...Well you know."Lilly said as she tried to not tell Miley the truth.

"Oh I get it.You were cramping."Miley said as she grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt out of her drawers.

"Yeah,That is exactly why I left."Lilly said.

"Okay,You know I had a really good time with Jake," Miley said as she walked into the bathroom to change clothes but continued talking,"And in the movie he had his shirt off quite a few times."

"I bet you enjoyed that..."Lilly said while trying to sound happy.

"Well I couldn't enjoy it too much beacsue I was sitting right beside Jake."Miley said.

"That is good,"Lilly said while not paying attention to what Miley said.

Miley came out of the bathroom and sat down beside Lilly,"Lilly,Whats wrong?I know that you are hiding something from me."

"It is nothing."Lilly said trying to convice her bestfriend to leave her alone.

"Lilly don't lie to me."Miley said.

"I am not,"Lilly said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lilly I am not blind.I can tell when you are lieing to me!"Miley said angrilly.

Tears were rushing down her face when she said,"I wish I could tell you the truth. I really do."

"Lilly Don't cry."Miley said as Lilly got up and ran out of her room.

Lilly's POV

Lilly ran out of Miley's room and decided that she would go into Jackson's room.

Jackson was laying on his back with his eyes closed when Lilly went into his room.

She slowly walked over toward his bed and then wispered ,"Jackson..."

Jackson slowly opened his eyes to see Lilly standing beside his bed.

He sat up and patted the bed with his hand.

She sat down beside him and said,"Th-This is alot harder that I-I thought it would be."

"It is going to be okay,"Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I could beleive you."Lilly said.

Jackson wiped a tear off her face and said,"I do too, Lilly. I do too."

Authors Note!!!!

Another Short Chapter.

I know


	6. Goodnight Jackson

**It is kind of weird I wrote three chapters yesterday (2 for this story 1 for another)but it only took my like an hour and a half.Where it usually takes me like 2 hours to do 1!Crazy!lol.I hope you like it!**

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 6**

_"It is going to be okay,"Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"I wish I could beleive you."Lilly said._

_Jackson wiped a tear off her face and said,"I do too, Lilly. I do too."_

"Jackson?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah,Lilly?"Jackson asked.

"What if..."Lilly said while trying to find the right words.

"What if what?"Jackson asked her.

"What if...he didn't use protection?"Lilly said.

Jackson didn't know what to say,He hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know.Well I do know but..."Jackson said.

"I know what you mean."Lilly said saddly,"But what is going to happen to me?I am fourteen.I can't have a child.I basicly am a child."

"..."Jackson didn't know what to do.

"I just want to go to sleep."Lilly said sleepily and got under his covers with him.

"What are you doing?"Jackson asked in a confused voice.

"I am going to sleep what does it look like I am doing?"Lilly asked with a smile.

"In Here?"Jackson asked.

"Yes In here."Lilly said and snuggled up to him.

"I don't-"

"Jackson...I want to go to sleep,Please be quiet."Lilly said and closed her eyes.

"Okay,Goodnight."Jackson said with a smile.

"Goodnight Jackson."Lilly said before drifting off to sleep.

Authors Note!!!!

I know I know short again.But I promise that i'll update again tomorrow.


	7. You are only wearing underwear!

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 7**

**Warning :Respect the rating.**

_"Please,Please,Please let me go...I can Pay you!My best friend is Hannah Monatana!I can give you free tickets for Like ever!I can make you rich!I'll do anything in my power.Just please let me go."Lilly wispered to The Man._

_"You know I think I'll take you up on that offer.But first...Lets have a little fun."Then man replied in a nasty voice._

_He roughly grabbed her by her arm and Dragged her down the hall to the right (Opposite of The Bathrooms)._

_"What are you going to do to me?"Lilly asked,Tears starting to form._

_"Oh you'll see..."The man said with a laugh._

_The man dragged her into a room and pinne her against the wall._

_"Remember If you scream,You die."The man said with a smile._

_The tears were pouring down her face when she nodded._

Lilly woke up from her bad dream and looked at Jackson sleeping peacefully beside her.

She ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair and smiled.

_"He is so good to me."_Lilly thought.happily.

But her thoughts soon drifted _"What is going to happen to me?I can't have an abortion,that is practically murder.I could give it up for adoption.If I even am pregnant.Which I am not...Hopefully."_

Jackson woke up to someone running their fingers through his hair.

He didn't open his eyes at first but after about a minute he opened them to see Lilly sitting on his bed beside him,looking out the window.

"Lilly,What are you doing up so early?"Jackson asked her.

"I had a bad dream."She said saddly not even bothering to look at him.

"What was it about?"Jackson asked while sitting up also.

"Him."Lilly said then looked at Jackson.

"It is Okay Lilly,Everything is going to be okay.I won't let him hurt you again."Jackson said and hugged her.

"Jackson,his voice sounded so familiar,It is almost like I knew him."Lilly cried.

"Lilly,He couldn't know you.If he knew you them he wouldn't of been able to do that to you."Jackson said.

Lilly glanced at the alarm clock on Jackson's nightstand and it read ''8:42 AM''.

"I have to go."Lilly said.

"Why?"Jackson asked in a sad voice.

"Because I have to go to my Little cousins Birthday party."Lilly said as she tried to get out of Jacksons bed.

Jackson pulled her back down towards him and asked,"Can I come?"

"I don't know..."Lilly said un-certainly.

"Come on Lilly,Please?"Jackson asked her with his puppydog face.

"Just because that works for Miley doesn't mean that it is going to work for you,"Lilly said and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Pwetty Pwease?"Jackson whined.

Lilly peeked from behind her fingers which was a big mistake.

"All right,All right.You can come."Lilly sighed.

"YAY I love going to people's houses I have never met before!"Jackson said happily.

"Are you high?"Lilly asked him.

"I don't think so."Jackson said happily.

"You can come on One Condition."Lilly said while making a one with her finger and putting it in his face.

"Okay...and that is?"Jackson asked as he got out of bed.

"You are only wearing underwear."Lilly stated.

"Hell no.I am not only wearing underwear anywhere."Jackson said as he pulled some jeans on.

"No,No,No, that is not what I meant at all.I mean you were just wearing underwear."Lilly said in a semi-confused voice.

"Yeah,I try to always wear underwear."Jackson said as he searched through his drawers for a shirt.

"That is not what I mean.What I mean is you only slept in your underwear."Lilly said out of breath and very aggravated.

"Oh,I know what you are talking about now."Jackson said and nodded his head,"That is usually what I sleep in."

"What is the One condition?"Jackson then asked Lilly after he pulled a shirt on.

"You can't tell anybody what happened last night.No one.At all.None.Do You Under Stand??"Lilly said very slowly.

"Y-e-s I c-o-m-p-r-e-h-e-n-d w-h-a-t y-o-u a-r-e s-a-y-i-n-g ."Jackson said really slowly while slipping some flipflops on.

"Okay,That is good...Smart ass."Lilly said with a smile,"Are you done getting ready yet?"

"Yeah,"Jackson said as he ran a hand through his hair,"Oh and my ass is not smart.My brain is."

Lilly giggled and said,"Just keep telling your self that."

"What time does you're little cousins party start?"Jackson asked as he pulled Lilly off his bed.

"At eleven."Lilly said with a yawn.

"You're kidding?You got me to get ready super fast to go to a birthday party two and a half hours from now?"Jackson asked pretending to be angry.

"Yup,"Lilly smiledand said,"But You still have to drive me home,then I have to get ready,then we have to actually get in the car to go there,and then we get there."

"You are a peice of work you know that?"Jackson asked as he leaned his forehead up against hers.

"That is what they tell me,"Lilly said with a smile,then her smile faded when she said,"You know,they also tell me I am a really good kisser."

"Oh really,Who is _they_?I think I would like to kick _they's_ ass."Jackson said with a smile.

"Do you really want to know?"Lilly asked him.

"Yeah,I would."Jackson said.

"Well _they_ is right here in this room. I am just about to kiss _they_."Lilly said right before slowly leaning into Jackson and kissing him.

"Okay,since it is that _they_ that you're talking about I'll let it slide."Jackson said.

"That is good,"Lilly said right before she kissed him again,"Because it would be mighty sad watching you kick your own ass,"

"HaHa very funny."Jackson said.

**Author's Note!!!!**

**This is a little bit longer than the last chapter.**

**Please review!**

**I would absoulutely LOVE 10 reviews.Absoulutely.**

**So If I get 10 reviews I will update.**


	8. Glamorous

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 8**

Jackson and Lilly were walking down the stairs when he heard Robbie Ray burst out laughing.

"He did what?!?"Robbie Ray exclaimed.

"I sure wish I would've been there to see that."Robbie Ray said.

When Jackson and Lilly both reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Robbie Ray laying on teh couch laughing his head off.

"Whoo Doggy I bet that mus of hurt mighty Bad,"Robbie Ray said as he attempted to get up but he was just Laughing too hard.

"Come on,He won't even notice us if we go out the back door,"Jackson said as he started walking toward the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?"Robbie Ray asked and both Lilly and Jackson spun around to see Robbie Ray walking towards them.

"I thought you said He wouldn't notice us,"Lilly wispered to Jackson.

"I didn't think he would,"Jackson wispered back.

"Jackson where are you going?"Robbie Ray asked.

"I was uhhh-"Jackson started to say but was cut of by Lilly.

"I invited him to got with me to my cousins birthday party."Lilly said and crossed her arms.

"Jackson,What were you supposed to do today Jackson?"Robbie Ray asked Jackson.

"Errrrrr-"Jackson said while his mind searched for an answer to that question.

"He is supposed to go with me to a birthday party today,"Lilly said while trying to convice Mr. Stewart to let them go,"If that is okay with you.

"That is fine with me as long as he tells me what he was supposed to do today."Robbie Ray said in a happy voice that soon turned mad,"What are you supposed to do today, Jackson?"

"I have an idea.How about He comes with me,"Lilly said as she took his arm and started walking backwards to the door,"And he thinks about that on the way there okay? And if he remmembers I'll get him to call you.Good plan?I think so."

Jackson was smiling like an Idiot when Robbie Ray said,"Okay,Good plan.Go have fun."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart!"Lilly yelled as she drug Jackson out the door.

"Thank you!"Jackson exclaimed as soon as he shut the back door.

"For what?"Lilly asked as she got in Jacksons car with him right behind her.

"For helping me out back there..."Jackson said as he got in the car too.

"Your welcome."Lilly said as she turned the radio up REALLY loud.

_We flying the first class  
Up in the sky _"I LOVE this song!"Lilly screamed._  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy _

"Yeah,I like it too."Jackson agreed.

_The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy  
_  
"Jackson,"Lilly said as she turned the radio off.

"Yeah Lilly?"Jackson asked.

"Thank you."Lilly said out of no where.

"You're Welcome..."Jackson replied.

"Do you know why I am thanking you?"Lilly asked.

"Nope...Should I?"Jackson asked her.

"Duh!"Lilly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I don't know..."Jackson said while trying not to smile.

"I was thanking you for being such a good boyfriend!And helping me out when I needed your help!"Lilly yelled at him.

"You're Welcome?"Jackson asked not sure of what to say.

Lilly didn't say anything but she did nod her head.

Jackson then pulled into her driveway.

Lilly got out and then looked back at Jackson and said,"You are coming in."

"No.I think I'll wait out here it is nice outside today."Jackson said as he leaned the chair back a little bit and closed his eyes.

"Jackson,that wasn't a question the was a on."Lilly said as she opened his door.

"But I am comftorable..."Jackson whined.

"I don't care come on,"Lilly said as she pulled on Jacksons arm.

"Fine,"Jackson whined and got out of the car.

As Lilly and Jackson walked up the steps to Lilly's house they heard someone yell,"I am SOOOO not wearing that!It makes me look like I'm five!"

"That is probably Lindsey,"Lilly said as she turned the the door knob and opened the door.

When Jackson and Lilly walked in they looked around and didn't see anyone so Lilly just walked right up the stairs.

"Come on,"Lilly said when she was at the top of the stairs and Jackson was still at the bottom.

"Okay but if I get in trouble I am telling them you made me."Jackson said as he walked up the stairs with his arms crossed.

Authors Note!!!!

I think I am going to make this story not as sad.Because every time I write one of these chapters it makes me all sad. So I am going to try and make everything Happy for a while.Then It is going to get sad again.

Thank you for all the reviews!I loved them!!!!!

You know since I asked for 10 reviews last time and I got 16 I think that I'll ask for...15.

Yeah, 15 sounds good.When I get 15 reviews I'll update.


	9. Where did you get that Outfit?

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 9**

"Do you like this outfit?"Lilly asked Jackson who was laying on her bed.

"Yes."Jackson replied in a monotone.

"Okay, I'll be right back..."Lilly said and then ran into her closet to change again.

Jackson looked around Lilly's room trying to look at everything.

_"She sure does like Orange..." _Jackson thought as he looked at her orange walls,carpet,Bedspread, and Pillows.

Mr. Truscott knocked softly three times then came in.

"What are _you _doing in here?!?"Mr. Truscott asked as soon as he saw Jackson.

"I-uh-I'm-uh-Lilly..."Jackson stuttered.

"He is coming to Brianna's Birthday Party with us."Lilly said as she walked out of the closet.

"No,He can't there is not enough room in the car..."Mr. Truscott said quickly.

_"The car is soooo not going to be full!"_Lilly thought.

"We are going to ride in _his_ car..."Lilly said to Mr. Truscott then turned to Jackson and asked him ,"What about this one,do you like it?And I want you to sound happy when you tell me what you think!"

Jackson smiled and said in a really high girly voice,"I just LOVE that outfit! I mean it totally works! That Skirt matches wonderfully with that Tank top! You just have to tell me where you bought it!"

"Are you trying to prove a point?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I am."Jackson said.

"Daddy,Could you be so kind to get out of my room?Please?"Lilly asked her Dad sweetly.

"Allright,but I'm watching you!"Mr. Truscott said while pointing a finger at Jackson.

"He scares me,"Jackson wispered as soon as Lilly shut her door.

"Everyone scares you."Lilly stated.

"No...Not everyone! Just him."Jackson said.

"Okay,"Lilly said then took a deep breath,"Are you trying to make my Dad think you're Gay?"

"No..."Jackson said in a confused voice.

"Well I think that is what he is thinking right now."Lilly replied.

"Nope."Jackson siad really loud,"He is thinking about chocolate covered Lemons."

"Something tells me that he is not thinking about Chocolate covered Lemons,I have never even thought about Chocolate covered Lemons."Lilly said with a smile.

"You're not him are you?"Jackson asked.

Lilly knowing that there was NO way that she was going to win then said,"So do you like this Outfit or not?"

"I like all you're outfits,"Jackson said while rolling over onto his side so he could see Lilly better.

"Which one do you like best?"Lilly asked.

"All of them,"Jackson told her.

"You are not a very big help!"Lilly yelled at him and went back into her closet.

After Twenty Minutes and a LOT of yelling Lilly picked out an Outfit and both Jackson and Lilly went down stairs.

"We are going to leave now BYE!"Lilly yelled as she opened the front door.

"Wait a second!"Mrs. Truscott yelled.

"Yes,"Lilly said then shut the door and walked in the living room.

"Who is 'we'?" Mrs. Truscott yelled form the kitchen.

Lilly and Jackson walked into the kitchen then Lilly said," I am riding with Jackson."

"Okay have fun,We're right behind you, We are going to leave in about ten minutes."Mrs. Truscott told them.

"Bye Mom!"Lilly said.

**Authors Note!!!!**

**Sorry that this was so short.**

**I am going to try and update tomorrow. TRY is the main word here, TRY.**

**Don't be upset with me if I don't though.**

**Also Lilly has a walk-in closet.**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!**

**Sad really, this is only 568 words!!!**


	10. It Is NONE of you're bussiness

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 10**

About ten minutes after Jackson and Lilly got in the car Jackson decided to break the silence.

"So...Do you know where we are going?"Jackson asked.

"Yeah,She...Uh I know how to get there but I don't know the Address so just go where I tell you to go.Okay?"Lilly told him.

"Okay," Jackson said and stoppped.

"What are you doing?!?"Lilly exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me to do anything so I figured that I would stop.So I stopped."Jackson said with a really big smile.

"Forward..."Lilly said clearly annoyed.

**My Mixed Up Life My Mixed Up Life My Mixed Up Life My Mixed Up Life My Mixed Up Life **

After an hour in the car and a very angry Lilly they got there 20 Minutes _AFTER_ Lilly's Mom and Dad got there.

"Hello Lilly!"Lilly's Aunt Lauren yelled.

"And who is this?"Aunt Lauren asked and pointed a finger at Jackson.

"This,"Lilly said while grabbing Jackson's hand,"Is my Boyfirend Jackson."

"He looks too old for you.How old is he?"Lilly's Aunt Jenny asked Lilly.

"He is 16."Lilly said in a plain voice.

"He is too old for you.You are 13 what are you thinking Lilly?"Aunt Lauren asked her.

"First of all I am not 13.I am 14.And second of all it is none of you're bussiness who I am dating and why."Lilly said and pulled Jackson inside the house away from all of her family.

"That is why I din't want you to come."Lilly said and plopped down on the couch.

"I can go you know,You could just ride back with you're Mom and Dad."Jackson told her.

"No If you leave I would have to play with all the kids."Lilly said.

"You wouldn't _have_ to."Jackson told her.

"Yeah,I would.My Mom would make me."Lilly told him.

"That sucks..."Jackson told her.

After about fifteen minutes of silence Jackson said," I smell HotDogs."

_"sniff sniff sniff _I smell HotDogs too."Lilly told him.

"I am hungry.Are you hungry?"Jackson asked Lilly.

"Yeah,I am hungry Lets go get some HotDogs."Lilly told him.

They both stood up and Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist.

When they went outside they couldn't beleive they're eyes.

**Authors Note!!!!!**

**Ahhhhhh A cliffy!!!!**

**Lol!**

**Thanks for reading now reivew!!!!**

**I only got 6 reviews on the last Chapter! Only SIX!**

**I REALLY would appreciate 10 reviews.REALLY appreciate.**

**Also POLL **

**Who do you think Lilly should tell next**

**A. Miley Stewart**

**B. Oliver Oken **

**C.Sherry Truscott (Her Older sister who is away at college)**

**D. None Of These People,Someone Else**

**E. Don't tell anybody**

**I'll pick the highest one so VOTE! **

**(Vote in reviews)**

**Love,**

**LillyJackson**


	11. Happy Birthday without me

**Authors Note!!!!!!**

Thank you SOOOOO much for all the reviews!!!!I LOVE them!So please keep them coming!

Also I went back and changed how long they were in that house by themselves.It was 5 minutes to start with but now it is 15 minutes.

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 11**

_"Yeah,I am hungry Lets go get some HotDogs."Lilly told him._

_They both stood up and Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist._

_When they went outside they couldn't beleive they're eyes._

"I can't beleive they are singing Happy Birthday without us!"Lilly said to Jackson.

"Well you were pretty Mean to them."Jackson told her.

"I was NOT mean to them!They were mean to me!"Lilly said angrilly.

"Well atleast we get to see her open her presents,"Jackson said with a smile.

"I am still mad."Lilly grunted.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her and put his head ontop of hers.

_"NOBODY WANNA SEE US TOGETHER,BUT IT DON'T MATTER NO"_ Lilly's cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"Lilly answered the phone.

"LILLY!WHERE ARE YOU?!?"Miley yelled into the phone.

"I am at my Aunt Lauren's house.Why?"Lilly infromed her.

"When you ran out of my room last night I figured that you would just go into Jackson's room but when I woke up this morning I went in there and neither of you were in there so I got worried!"Miley exclaimed in one breath.

"Well I had to go to my little cousin Brianna's birthday party."Lilly told Miley.

"Okay as long as you're all right.I thought that you had run away with Jackson or something."Miley said with a small giggle.

"I would never do that."Lilly told Miley.

_"Or would I?"_Lilly thought.

"Okay,Well I'll talk to you later okay,"Miley told her.

"Yeah,I'll talk to you later!Bye Miley"Lilly told her then hung up the phone.

"I don't know about you,but I want some cake!"Lilly said to Jackson.

"Yeah,Cake sounds good,"Jackson said while following Lilly into the cake line.

When they got up to the front Mrs. Truscott was giving out the cake slices.

"Mom,why did you start without us?"Lilly asked her as Mrs. truscott cut a peice of cake.

"I didn't know where you were,"Mrs. Truscott said simply.

"Okay then."Lilly said and walked off with her peice of cake.

"Thank you,"Jackson told to Mrs. Truscott when he got his cake.

When Jackson caught up with Lilly they both sat down in the grass.

"Jackson,"Lilly said,"Do you think we could go back to my house?"

"Of course Lill,whatever you want,"Jackson said with a smile.

"Thanks,"Lilly said and kissed him softly.

"Come on,"Jackson stood up and pulled Lilly up.

"Okay,"Lilly said as she followed Jackson and put her paper plate in the trash.

"Mom,Me and Jackson are going to go back to the house okay?"Lilly told her Mother.

"Okay,"Mrs. Truscott said and returned to her conversation with her sister in law, Jenny.

"Happy Birthday!"Lilly said to Brianna as she passed the Birthday girl.

"Thanks Lilly."Brianna said happily and ran off.

"Ready to go?"Jackson asked.

"Yeah,"Lilly siad then grabbed Jackson's hand.

**Authors Note!!!!  
Okay Last chapter I had a poll and the results were...**

**A. Miley Stewart - 7 VOTES**

**B. Oliver Oken - 3 VOTES**

**C. Sherry Truscott - 9 VOTES**

**D. Someone Else - 2 VOTES**

**E. Don't tell anybody - 3 VOTES**

**You can vote again in this chapter and I will add it to these results.**

**Also I am looking for a Beta,I am really bad for typos and was wondering if anyone would mind helping me.**

**Review!**


	12. ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS!

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 12**

"So you want to come in?"Lilly asked Jackson as they pulled into her driveway.

"Are you sure?Wont we get in trouble?"Jackson said.

"Ok come on yah big chicken,"Lilly said and got out of the car.

"All right,"Jackson said then got of the car.

Lilly ran up to her front door and took a key out from under a flower pot.

"If you ever really need to get in my house there is always an extra key under this flower pot,"Lilly said as she put the key back and walked inside.

"Good to know...Don't you have you're own key?"Jackson asked Lilly as they went up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah,I have a key but I always froget to get it when I leave the house,"Lilly said as she opened her bedroom door.

"Well that is not very smart."Jackson said as he sat stretched out on Lilly's Bed.

"So what do you want to do?"Lilly asked Jackson as she sat down beside him.

"I dunno...what about you?"Jackson asked Lilly.

"How about we play "Truth Or Dare"?"Lilly asked Jackson.

"Okay,"Jackson agreed.

Jackson and Lilly looked at eachother with a smirk and said together,"1...2...3 NOT IT!!!!"

"I won!"They said togther.

"No I won!"Togther they said.

"Okay lets do it the Old fashion way..."Lilly told Jackson.

"Rock,Paper,Scissors!"Jackson finished for Lilly.

"1...2...3...Shoot!"Lilly and Jackson both said together.

"I won!"Lilly yelled when she did paper and Jackson did rock.

"2 out of 3..."Jackson mumbled.

"1...2...3...Shoot!"Lilly and Jackson both said together.

"I won!"Jackson yelled.

"1...2...3...Shoot!"Lilly and Jackson both said togther.

"Nah-na-na-na-NAH!!i WON AGAIN!"Jackson yelled.

Authors Note!!!!!!!

I know this is really short but I updated yesterday too.

Thank you to NySunSetAngel, PaigeMatthews06, and CowGirl4Christ for voulenterreing to be my Beta!

I couldn't get any of you're emails so I thought I would post this chapter and next chapter I'll try again.

Thanks for all the WONDERFUL review!Please give me some more of them!!

I have to go to the Orthodontist today so I will be in a bad mood.

Then later tonight I have a softball game!!!!and that will make me a little happier but Reviews would make me REALLY happy!!!Lol.

You know I still haven't decided who is going to know about Lilly first,so you can vote again.

Miley 13 votes

Oliver5 votes

Sherry10 votes

Someone Else2 votes

No One4 votes

Now I am going to tell you what I think,I think that I am going to do Oliver,or maybe Miley,Or maybe even both of them!But probably Oliver first.

I thought that Strawberry Chessecake yogurt would be disgusting but it is not!It is delicous!DELICOUS!lol.REVIEW!!!!!


	13. There was nothing else to do

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 13 **

**Warning: This is rated T for TEEN!**

_"I won!" Jackson yelled. _

_"1...2...3...Shoot!"Lilly and Jackson both said togther. _

_"Nah-na-na-na-NAH!! I WON AGAIN!"Jackson yelled. _

_"Someone is obviously happy he gets to start the game," Lilly said with a smirk. _

"Okay..." Jackson said with a smirk..."Truth or DARE???"

"Hmmmm that depends what am I going to have to do on a dare?" Lilly asked him.

"I am NOT telling you! That would mess EVERYTHING up!" Jackson told her.

"Okay fine! Truth!" Lilly yelled.

"Have you ever...Cheated on me?" Jackson asked.

"No," Lilly told him and then looked at him and asked, "You haven't ever?"

"Nope." Jackson said while shaking his head.

"Good...Truth Or Dare?"Lilly asked Jackson.

"DARE!!!" Jackson said with a crazy smile.

"Okay...I dare you to...call Cooper and act like me." Lilly told him.

"Are you serious?" Jackson asked her, "That is my Dare? That doesn't even have a point!"

"Fine don't do it. You're just chicken." Lilly informed him.

"I am not chicken! I just think that that is Ridiculous!" Jackson told her.

"Bakaw! Bakaw! Bakaw! Chi-cken! Chi-cken! "Lilly yelled.

"Fine..." Jackson mumbled and picked up the cordless phone on her nightstand and punched in Cooper's cell phone.

_Ringgg _

_Ringgg _

_Ringgg _

"Yello?" Cooper said into the phone.

"Hey Cooper!" Jackson said in a really high pitch voice.

"Uhh Hello...Who Is this?" Cooper asked.

"You don't know who this is? Gee that sure is a shame..." Jackson continued in his loud squeaky voice, "This is Jackson's girlfriend Lilly Truscott."

"Oh,Okay...Do you have a cold or something? You don't sound the same..." Cooper told Jackson.

"Yeah -cough- -cough- I think I have a little something..." Jackson said his voice cracking under the high pitchyness.

"Okay well um why did you call?" Cooper asked Jackson. "I don't remember...Ta-Ta-For-Now!" Jackson yelled his normal voice into the phone.

Lilly couldn't stop laughing.

"This is kinda boring...what do you want to do now?" Jackson asked her.

Lilly just stopped laughing and looked at him.

She scooted really close to him and asked, "I Dunno what do you waant to do?"

"I asked you first so you pick." Jackson told her.

"Okay," Lilly said then tackled Jackson and they started making out.

Jackson stopped and said, "What if you're Dad or Mom catches us?"

"They won't they are still at that party." Lilly said and kissed Jackson again.

"Okay," Jackson said against Lilly's lips..."If you say so."

Not even five minutes later...

"Lilly,Is Jackson staying for D--- AHHHHHH!"

As soon as they heard Mrs. Truscott scream Lilly jumped off Jackson and fell off the bed.

"What do you think you two were doing?" Mrs. Truscott screamed!

"That is the last time I am EVER leaving you two alone again!" Mrs. Truscott yelled, "EVER!"

Mr. Truscott walked up behind Mrs. Truscott and asked, "What were they doing?" He glanced at the lipgloss on Jackson and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of Lilly's room.

"I am disapointed in you Lilly. Very Disapointed." Mrs. Truscott told her then walked out of the room shuting the door behind her.

Lilly picked up the phone beside her and dialed in Mileys house.

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Hey Lilly! What's Up?" Miley said.

"Hey Miley. Nothing..." Lilly said into the phone.

"So did you have fun with Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Yeah,I had alot of fun...But I have to tell you something." Lilly said into the phone.

**Authors Note!!!!! AHHHHH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?!?**

**IS SHE GOING TO TELL HER? IS SHE NOT GOING TO TELL HER? **

**DON'T YOU JUST HATE CLIFFIES? **

**I KNOW I DO! LOL!**

**IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT...REVIEW!!!! **


	14. Ruined

**My Mixed Up Life**

**Chapter 14 **

_"Hey Lilly! What's Up?" Miley said. _

_"Hey Miley.Nothing..." Lilly said into the phone. _

_"So did you have fun with Jackson?" Miley asked. _

_"Yeah,I had alot of fun...But I have to tell you something." Lilly said into the phone. _

"What is is Lil?" Miley asked.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" Miley asked her.

"Yeah I know Miles." Lilly said with her voice cracking.

"Lilly,What's wrong?" Miley asked her best-friend Lilly.

"Nothing...My Mom just caught me and Jackson making out on my bed." Lilly said.

"Are you sure that is it?" Miley asked her.

"Well there is a little something else but not really." Lilly said as she tried to stop crying.

"Where is Jackson now?" Miley asked.

_'Jackson!' Lilly thought. _

"I don't know...My Dad practically dragged him out of my room when my Mom caught us. "Lilly told her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he comes home with a black eye." Miley said.

"I doubt he would go that far." Lilly said into the phone.

"Are you sure you don't need toget anything else off your chest?" Miley asked Lilly.

_"Yes there is alot of stuff I wish I could tell you!"_Lilly Thought.

"I don't think so..." Lilly told Miley.

"Listen I got to go okay?" Miley told Lilly, "Someone is at the front door."

"Okay Miley, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Lilly asked her.

"Yeah, you're going to come over before school right?" Miley asked her.

"Don't I always?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Yeah..." Miley replied.

"Then I'll be there, "Lilly said with a smile.

"Okay I got to get the door...Bye!" Miley yelled into the phone.

"Bye Miley..." Lilly said after Miley had already hung up the phone.

Lilly went down the stairs to get a glass of water when she heard her Mom crying.

She walked into her parent's Bedroom to find Mrs. Truscott leaning up against the wall hugging her knees. "

Mom," Lilly said then walked over toward her and kneeled down.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lilly asked her.

"You are doing the same thing I did when I was young..." Mrs. Trucott wispered.

"What do you mean Mom?" Lilly asked her in a worried voice.

"You are runining you're life just like I runined mine,"Mrs. Truscott said to Lilly,"When I was you're age I didn't think I would get pregnant either."

"Mom! Jackson and I are not sleeping together! What would make you think that?" Lilly asked her mother.

"That was always what I would tell my mother when she got suspicous of me." Mrs. Truscott told Lilly, "Mom, Kevin and I are not sleeping together! What would make you think that?"

"Seriously Mom! I am not sleeping with Jackson!" Lilly yelled at her ran up to her room.

"UHHHH!" Lilly yelled as she slammed her bedroom door.

She kicked the wall as hard as she could and then sat down on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Authors Note!!!! Thanks for the reviews!

I love them!

Sorry this is so short!

Please review!

The More Reviews I get The faster that I'll review!!!!

Also Kevin is Lilly's Dad's name.

Thanks to NySunSetAngel for beta-ing this chapter.


	15. Liar Liar!

My Mixed Up Life

Chapter 15

"BING BING BING BING BING BING BI-" Lilly's alarm clock Binged.

Lilly sat up in bed and looked at the bruise on her foot.

"_I didn't think I kicked the wall that hard..._" Lilly thought and rubbed her foot.

She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of light orange shorts and a white shirt that read "I know you're JEALOUS!".

Lilly then took a shower.

Lilly ran back into her room to get her skateboard and backpack.

Lilly tripped as she ran down the stairs and fell on her butt.

"Bye Mom! I am going to school now!" Lilly yelled as she shut the door behind her.

Lilly got on her skateboard as soon as she got on the road and quickly skated over to the Stewarts' house.

When she got there she didn't bother skating into the house she got off of her skateboard and opened the door.

"Hey! Lilly is in the house!" Lilly yelled to the house.

"Helllllllllooooooo????"Lilly yelled.

"Hey Lilly!" Mr. Stewart said as he came in the room from outside, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing...I just thought that Miley or Jackson would be here,"Lilly told Mr. Stewart, "Are one of them here?"

"Nope...Jackson and Miley both already left to go to school. You should be there too, "Mr Stewart told her.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked then looked at the digital clock behind Mr. Stewart and it read 9:03 AM.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Lilly yelled as she got all her stuff together.

"I must have woke up late or something...you know come to think of it I never looked at my clock..." Lilly yelled then got on her skateboard and skated to school.

When Lilly got there she rushed into school and lucky for her she got there right in between classes so she wouldn't be late for another one.

Lilly ran up to her locker and quickly turned the combination. "Lilly! Where have you been?!?!" Miley yelled at her.

"I overslept didn't look at the clock to see what time it was went over to you're house saw how late it was then I had to race over here," said a clearly out-of-breath Lilly Truscott.

"Hmmmm...so what are you going to say when the teachers ask you why you were late?" Miley asked her.

"I am going to say that I was sick last night and didn't feel very good this morning..." Lilly told Miley.

"That's not the truth." Miley said.

"Nope," Lilly replied as she shut her locker.

"Okay then," Miley said and walked off.

Lilly followed her and said, "So are you going to back me up on that?"

Miley sighed then said, "Don't I always?"

"Yeah," Lilly said.

"Then you know I will." Miley said then walked into the Girl's Bathroom.

Authors Note!!!!! Stupid FF won't let me update the chapters the way I usually do it!The way I got this one on FF if because I exported a chapter then copy and pasted this inot the exported chapter then I uploaded tis into the 15th chapter!If that made ANY since at ALL then GOOD!LOL.I didn't really know what else to do with this chapter. Sorry it is so short. But I am going to update tommorrow.Next Chapter is ALOT more interesting!Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! I love them!


	16. I need you to do me a favor

Authors Note!!!! This chapter is 4 weeks later...

My Mixed Up Life

Chapter 16

"Ring...Ring...Rin-" Jackson's cell phone rang on his dresser.

Jackson climbed out of his bed and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Jackson said sleepily into the phone.

"Hey Jackson what are you doing?" Lilly asked really loudly.

"Well...I was sleeping before you called me," Jackson said with a smile.

"How can you still be sleeping? It is almost noon! Seriously it is 11:50!"Lilly yelled into the phone.

"Not all people are morning people Lilly..."Jackson said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No...Not everyone is a morning person. But you are the complete opposite! Seriously Jackson!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, I just woke up can you be a little more...quiet?" Jackson asked her. "

Oh yeah sure I can..."Lilly whispered.

"Thanks," Jackson wispered back with a smile.

"I was hoping that you could help me with something..."Lilly whispered nervously.

"Of course Lilly! What do you need?" Jackson asked Lilly.

"Do you think that you could maybe go to the store and get me a...test?" Lilly told him.

"What kind of 'Test'?" Jackson asked her.

"A "P" Test." Lilly whispered.

"I have NO idea what you are talking about..."Jackson said in a confused voice.

"Uhhh, okay meet me at Rico's in ten minutes okay?" Lilly told him.

"Okay, sounds good." Jackson said with a smile.

"I'll see you there," Lilly said as she slipped on some sandals.

"Love you," Jackson said as he got some clothes out of his dresser.

"I love you too," Lilly said sweetly.

"Bye," Jackson said then hung up the phone. Jackson quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"POP" The Pop-Tart "popped" out of the toaster.

Miley was just about to take a bite of it when Jackson took it out of her hand and took a HUGE bite.

"JACKSON! I am NOT in a good mood right now! I suggest that you give me MY POP-TART back RIGHT NOW before I BITE you're head off!!!" Miley screamed at him.

Jackson dropped the rest of the Pop-tart on the counter in fear of getting his head bitten off by his sister and grabbed his car keys.

"Good Luck Dad!" Jackson yelled as he shut the front door behind him.

At the Beach Jackson walked up to Rico's seeing a very unhappy Lilly.

"Jackson! Where have you been?" Lilly yelled at him.

"I was uh..."Jackson fumbled with his words.

"Oh it doesn't matter WHERE you were!" Lilly yelled.

"Come on," Lilly said then grabbed Jackson's arm pulling him toward the water," I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Jackson asked her.

"I need you to do something for me..."Lilly told him as she glanced around making sure none could hear what she was going to say.

"I need you to go to the store and buy me a Pregnancy Test." Lilly whispered in Jackson's ear.

"Seriously? Okay I'll go get it for you. Do you want to come with me?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just stay in the car." Lilly told him.

"Okay...When do you want to go?" Jackson asked her.

"Now." Lilly told Jackson.

"Okay, let's go." Jackson turned around and started walking toward his car.

"Thanks Jackson," Lilly told Jackson.

"You're welcome Lilly," Jackson said then wrapped his arm around her.

Authors Note!!!!

Sorry that it is so short again!


	17. Just Hurry Up!

**My Mixed Up Life **

**Chapter 17**

Jackson's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to go in?" Jackson asked her as they pulled into "Wall-Mart".

"I am positive." Lilly told him.

"Do you want a Specific Brand?" Jackson asked.

"No, the brand does not matter." Lilly said with a smile.

"Okay, that's good! I probably wouldn't have been able to remember it!" Jackson said with a goofy smile.

"Jackson...Can you please hurry?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" Jackson said then got out of the car.

"Bye," Lilly said.

"Bye," Jackson told her right before he shut the door.

As Jackson walked into Wall-Mart he suddenly felt VERY nervous.

He quickly walked to the very back to the pharmacy area.

He looked over all the different brands and finally picked up the most expensive one.

"_This one should be the best...It is the most expensive_." Jackson thought.

Jackson walked up to the front and got in the "Fast Lane 10 Items or Less".

Jackson grabbed two butterfingers and put everything one the counter.

Jackson then looked at the cashier.

"Jackson?" The Cashier asked him.

"Cheryl?" Jackson said while looking at her nametag.

"It is really you! How are you doing?" Cheryl asked.

"I am doing well." Jackson said while trying his best to remember her.

"You don't remember me do you?" Cheryl asked him.

"Nope, not really..."Jackson said with a smile. "We went to middle school together. We were in all the same classes," Cheryl told him.

"Hmm okay I kinda remember you now...Can we please hurry this along?" Jackson asked her.

"Sure," Cheryl said then looked down at his Items.

"Ohhhh, someone's in trouble..."Cheryl said as she rang up the Pregnancy Test.

"It is not what you think." Jackson told her.

"Whatever." Cheryl said as she rang up the butterfingers too.

"You're Total is 15:43 Have a nice day." Cheryl told him. "Yeah, yeah you too." Jackson said after giving her the money.

"So did you get it?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah, I got it." Jackson said as he handed the bag to Lilly.

"I saw Cheryl in there. She was the cashier," Jackson said as he backed up.

"Who is Cheryl?" Lilly asked as she opened a Butterfinger.

"Apparently we went to the same middle school ." Jackson said.

"I bet that was ackward."Lilly said while offering Jackson a bite of Butterfinger.

He shook his head then said, "Yeah, she told me that I was in trouble."

"How dare her say that! She barely even knows you!" Lilly yelled with a mouth full of chocolate in her mouth.

"You know she is right..."Jackson said while turning onto the interstate heading to Lilly's house.

"I know..."Lilly said with a frown.

"Uhhh, I feel like I am going to Puke..."Lilly groaned.

"Need me to pull over?" Jackson asked nervously.

"No...Just hurry!" Lilly groaned again.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Hurry up!" Lilly said while leaning over as Jackson put the key in the door and opened it.

Lilly ran in when Jackson put the key back in the right place.

"Jackson!" Lilly yelled as soon as he shut the door.

"Be Right There!" Jackson yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

"What do you need?" Jackson asked her.

"Can you get me a Cold Washcloth?" Lilly asked as she leaned over the toilet again.

"Yeah," Jackson said as he got a clean washcloth out from under the sink.

"Here you go," Jackson said as he gave the dripping washcloth to her.

"Is anybody else here?" Jackson asked her.

"No, Lindsey went shopping with Mom and Dad had to work...That was why I wanted to use the Test today."

Lilly said and put the washcloth on her head.

"Do you feel any better?" Jackson asked her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," Lilly said with a smile.

"So do you want me to stay here with you when you take the test or what?" Jackson asked Lilly.

"Yeah, If you don't mind." Lilly said hopefully.

"No, Of course I don't mind..."Jackson said and kissed her on the head.

**Authors Note!!!!!**

First of all I am sorry for not updating.

And I know this is short...

So I am sorry about that too.

But THANKS! For all the AWESOME reviews...Seriously thanks alot!!!!!!

Anyway...I don't have anything else to say...

Bye!!!

Oh and I have a softball game tonight (Whoo Hoo ''Go Southern Heat!!!'')


	18. The Test

**My Mixed Up Life Chapter 18 **

_"So do you want me to stay here with you when you take the test or what?" Jackson asked Lilly. _

_"Yeah, if you don't mind?" Lilly said hopefully. _

_"No, Of course I don't mind..."Jackson said and kissed her on the head. _

Jackson POV

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come in there with you?" Jackson asked Lilly.

"I am sure that I can pee on a stick by myself Jackson," Lilly snapped then felt bad," I am sorry Jackson...I am not trying to be mean."

"It is okay Lilly..."Jackson told her.

"I'll be right back," Lilly told Jackson then walked into the Bathroom.

_"What is going to happen?" Jackson thought. _

_"If Lilly really is Pregnant then people are going to think that I am the father!" Jackson thought. _

_"I would take responsibility of it because I love Lilly but I really would like for her to tell the police." Jackson thought._

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked Lilly through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Lilly called back then flushed the toilet.

_"Please Be Negative, Please Be Negative, Please Be Negative, Please Be Negative!" Jackson thought._

Lilly walked out of the Bathroom holding the 'test'.

"Is it..."Jackson asked her nervously.

"I don't know...It takes three minutes." Lilly told him, her voice shaking.

_"Please Be Negative, Please Be Negative, Please Be Negative, Please Be Negative!" Lilly thought. _

"Beeeeeeep" the Pregnancy Test beeped.

Lilly put one hand over her eyes and held the test in front of Jackson," I can't look."

"Okay I'll look at it," Jackson said and Lilly handed it to him.

"Okay how does it work?" Jackson asked her.

"It either says Positive or Negative." Lilly said sarcastically.

"-Gulp- It's..."Jackson said.

Lilly took her hands away from her face and looked at it.

"What did I do to deserve this, Jackson?" Lilly broke into tears.

"You didn't do anything to deserve this Lilly. Nobody deserves this..."Jackson told her as she cried against him.

"Jackson, I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me." Lilly whispered into his chest.

"Lilly, I would never leave you because of this! Maybe if you cheated on me but never like this!" Jackson told her.

"I love you Jackson," Lilly whispered into his tear drenched shirt.

"I love you too Lilly." Jackson said as a single tear slid down his face.

Authors Note!!!

Was it corny?

Was it bad?

That was really difficult writing!

Because I have never done that and I pretty much had NO IDEA what to write...

I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time.

Also I was thinking that maybe just maybe you could read my other one-shot?

Please?

It's called "You Are Supposed To Be Quiet In A Library".

Thanks!

Okay this is the last time I am going to do this!

Who Do you want to vote for in the poll?

Here are the results as of now.

If you don't like it then change them!

Vote for you're favorite!

poll

A. Miley Stewart - 17 VOTES

B. Oliver Oken - 8 VOTES

C. Sherry Truscott - 12 VOTES

D. Someone Else -1 VOTES

E. Don't tell anybody - 3 VOTES


	19. The Last Chapter

**My Mixed Up Life **

**Chapter 19 **

**Last Chapter **

_"Jackson, I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me." Lilly whispered into his chest. _

_"Lilly, I would never leave you because of this! Maybe if you cheated on me but never like this!" Jackson told her. _

_"I love you Jackson," Lilly whispered into his tear drenched shirt. _

_"I love you too Lilly." Jackson said as a single tear slid down his face._

"OhMyGod!" Miley screeched as she saw Lilly crying and Jackson holding her on Lilly's bed.

"Miley, It is not what it looks like," Jackson said calmly.

"The Hell it isn't!" Miley screamed," I go to my friends house to tell her that Hannah Montana is flying to Texas to perform and would like to know if Lola would like to go with her when I find Her crying with my brother and a Pregnancy test box on the floor!"

"Miley, I" Lilly started.

"SAVE IT!" Miley yelled then ran out of the room, down the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

"It is okay Lilly; she is just jumping to conclusions." Jackson tried to convince her.

"Jackson, I just found out that I was pregnant with some psychos baby, lost my best friend, and became the school slut all in ten minutes so can you please try not to cheer me up?" Lilly asked him with a fake smile that faded quickly.

"..."Jackson just sat there as Lilly got up and walked over to her desk.

She got a notebook and a pen then walked back over to Jackson and sat down beside him.

Lilly wrote "My Screwed Up Life" at the top of the page.

She Then wrote ' 1. Pregnant with Psychos baby' at the very top.

After that she wrote ' 2. Lost best friend because she thinks I am pregnant with her brother' right under the first one.

On the Third Line she then wrote ' 3. Became the School Slut because I am the only one in the 9th grade who is pregnant'.

On the forth Line she wrote ' 4. My Mother Thinks I Ruined My Life '.

Lilly looked up at Jackson and asked," Care to add anything else to the list?"

"No." Jackson said flattly.

Lilly ripped the piece of paper out of her notebook then walked over toward her bulletin board.

She took out an empty tack then put the list up.

She walked back over toward Jackson and sat down on the bed.

She then said "It is all my fault..."

Authors Note!!!!

I know, I know, It is really short.

But Miley found out!

Did you like it?

I really enjoyed writing it.

This is the end of 'My Mixed Up Life' but I will add the sequel 'My Screwed Up Life' when I write it...

Who knows when I'll write it...

This is your last chance to review this so PLEASE review it...


	20. Special Thanks

**Special Thanks!**

Okay I have finally finished this story!

I am SOOO proud of this story!

I got 208 REVIEWS SO FAR!!!!

YAY!!!

Sorry...Blonde Moment there, Lol.

ANYWAY, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story!

I might put the same name is here more than once...

Sidhe-Anomaly  
HannahMeddy

olivermileylilyfreak

Forever-charmed14

swiglo3000

PaigeMatthews06

hsmtroyella and Mrs. Musso

sxcjeje

AlwaysxAddicted

123 music rocks

TVHollywoodDiva

xJiley4evax

Spencer-Sweetie

Blingupthebling

mathews day

got to love the cullens

JennySaysHa

TooCloseForComfort

Brambleclaw's Babe

starcrossed.emma

raindropsX

nysunsetangel

StarWarsRules

Spencer-Sweetie

zannessa101

sassychicka

paige19912006

L0V3 4 wRiting xo

sologirl101

MitchelluvsJenni

mareaves

OTHlover04

Ducky101

kprrs3000

swimupastorm1313

chickenboyssuck

iluvacting

xXxZanessaISlovexXx

I read not write

g2gbakecake

alexisgal

basketballlvr411

The missing piece

lilypad456

Flame Rising

NJ5

cheetahfan4ever

kylaa

200hannahfan4ever002

Miss Authoress 13

Wishin' I was Aaron's Gal

hunnybunnysa

Zanessaluvr4eva91

And thanks to all of the annonymous people who reviewed

marybeth

cat

mareaves

newsleepyhead

jileyfan

Lizzie

daisy17

myra

tanaka-tani

Mary Beth  
Unknown

anonymous

SLUG

k

someeperson   
JDFAN

woah iits izzy

caitlin

hidude   
CarriPottergirl

inomileysphonenumber

Jessie7403

I am really sorry If I missed someone.

A special thanks to NySunSetAngel who Betaed this story and will also beta the sequel.

Look for it it should be out with-in a week!


End file.
